


Belladonna

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Home, Kissing, Late at Night, Mild Smut, One Shot, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Returning Home, Rough Kissing, Short, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Dorothy arrives home from work and is tired as hell. As soon as she spots Rose watching TV by herself...She wanted to kiss her.
Relationships: Dorothy Zbornak & Rose Nylund, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund
Kudos: 6





	Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short so yeah. XD

_BANG!_

Dorothy slams the front door shut and immediately spots Rose watching TV. The latter jumped from the wicker couch a bit from the sudden entrance of her girlfriend as she glanced from the screen to look at her. 

"Hi Dorothy, how's your day today in teaching?" Rose asks while Dorothy sets down her things on the table placed behind the couch. 

The teacher then approaches Rose and suddenly pushes her down the couch, making the naïveté shocked from the sudden impact. Dorothy then pulls the collar of Rose's nightrobe and—

"Mmf!?"

Rose widens her eyes as Dorothy kisses her like there's no tomorrow. The teacher then wraps her arms around the naïveté's waist and yanks her to sit on her lap. Feeling flushed, Rose has no choice but to close her eyes and kiss Dorothy back. She then cups Dorothy's cheeks as the latter swipes her tongue across Rose's upper lip, asking her to let her in. When Dorothy slaps Rose's ass cheeks, the naïveté gasped, her mouth agape as the teacher barges her tongue into her which deepens their kiss.

Fortunately, Rose likes this wild side of Dorothy. It's unusual of her to show this because it rarely happens to a lady of composed stature like Dorothy herself. It just happens when the teacher had a rough day at teaching or is basically tired of everything and just wants Rose's company. It's odd, sure, but it made Dorothy even sexier in Rose's eyes.

Dorothy proceeds to kissing along Rose's jawline, the naïveté softly moaning from the teacher's soft nibbles onto her rather smooth skin. The teacher then lowers down and decides to bite a part of Rose's neck, which made her yelp and sharply gasp, her eyes widen like never before and then closes it as she moaned from the pleasure of the pain it caused. Of course, Dorothy had to sooth the new mark on Rose's neck by giving it a few licks and kisses. She then went back to kissing Rose on her soft and tender lips. Hell, this blondie made the grey-haired lady weak on her knees. She even felt Rose's wetness down there on her thigh, as if the naïveté straddled her.

They both gasped for air as they break their last kiss, opening their eyes to see themselves flushed in a deep shade of red. As their breathing returned to normal, Rose chuckled lowly and is the first to speak up.

"Well, good evening to you, Dorothy. You sure made a greeting tonight," she said in a low and sexy voice.

"I got tired from work, and I missed you," Dorothy shrugs as she caresses one of Rose's cheeks, "So, I decided to take you from the couch."

"Boy, you learned this from Blanche, didn't you?"

Dorothy laughs while she sets Rose beside her on the couch and proceeds to go to her room to change into her night clothes. Before she entered the hallway, Dorothy turns back. Rose looks expectantly at her, one of her brows arching up.

"Let's just say she taught me the way of the _belladonna_."


End file.
